Head rubs and innocent motions
by Bestbuds55
Summary: It had all started with run, and run she did for the longest time after that. They ran together, ate together, even danced together. There was a thousand more examples of his love, some that he was sure she didn't even understand because they wouldn't translate to a human. Fantastic.


**Author's Note: I've actually just started watching Doctor Who, but have already decided that the 11** **th** **doctor is my favorite. Just from a few clips alone. What can you do when someone like him exists in this world? Alas, I don't have a lot of free time these days, so I'm only on episode 12 of the first season. I have this nasty habit of making it about 10 minutes after I've finally sat down and then falling to sleep. I can't wait to watch more though!**

 **So my mind went to a kind of weird place in this one, but hopefully you stick with me and enjoy it. The Doctor and his feeling with his Rose, and a few realizations of his alien to her. This is the Ninth Doctor because, that's all I really know so far. Hope you enjoy and feel free to take a peek at my other works.**

It had all started with run, and run she did for the longest time after that. They ran together, ate together, even danced together. More than once, when the Doctor discovered just how much Rose enjoyed being swept around the room in anthers arms. It irritated him to know that he never would have found that out if not for Jack, but he wasn't about to bring it up.

Upsetting his fair maiden was not on the list of things he wanted, and there was only so many things he could get away with before she no longer wanted to be in his presence. Like when he told her that he didn't do house visits or domestics. Of course, that had been before Jack had started traveling with them. In the last few months since Jack had joined them from the con he had tried to play on them, the Doctors short hair always stood on edge when the other man was alone with his lovely companion.

Not to mention that the first time he had refused to go with her to see Jackie, Jack had volunteered like he was her knight in shining armor. Rose had lushed over him and gushed about how much Jackie would enjoy her introducing him instead of the irritated doctor. She hadn't bothered to ask him to go with her again since Jack had been there, like he no longer needed him. Except she did need him still, he saw it every time she was leaving the Tardis and would turn around, just looking at him and taking in his face before she left. That made his hearts feel both better and worse all at once. Like he was relived to be on her mind and having to deal with letting her down. This form hated domestics.

He started to go with her to things he had sent her off alone to get down before; like picking up her favorite shampoo or purchasing bread for their morning ritual of toast. Things that he had never even thought of doing with her before Jack came into play. Yet, now he found them almost routinely pleasant. He hadn't had a routine in hundreds of years, but then again he had gone a long time without anyone to travel with before Rose.

He hadn't even planned on finding anyone else to travel with, having long grown tired of losing people. Not that Rose had been a mistake of any kind, because once they had met he had never wanted to say good bye. That had been quite a while ago too, and she still acted as though it was her first trip every time. Wide eyes and wonder about every little knew detail, and delighted to be there for shaking hands with all the new people she met. She had been worth so much more than spending her life as a simple shop girl, one who couldn't even afford her own place let alone her own adventure.

So without much thought behind it, he had swept his lovely blond off her feet and showed her the great unknowns that she previously couldn't even have imaged. He opened that closed off heart and let her in, and all the party that seemed to simply come with it. Jackie, Ricky, and even Jack; he accept a thousand more too if it kept Rose smiling that lovely smile.

She did things to him that he didn't even understand, sending message from his head to his hearts and circulating throughout his entire body. And that was just when she smiled at him; not even mentioning the near cardiac arrest she gave him when she came running back to his said or refused to leave even if it would be in her better interest. He would put up with everything to spend the rest of his life with her.

It wasn't even possible for them to be together, she would grow old and he would continue to look as he was. Though, he did actually look quite a bit older then her so maybe they could have a good twenty to twenty five years of her catching up. Even after then he'd love her in her old and gray. Treasure her far more than any human ever could, then any other being in possible existence ever could.

All to continue to see the toothy grin of hers, the one that had a little press of tongue in it. That was true happiness and never before had he been able to get from anyone else. Didn't want it from anyone else, why would he ever when he had Rose? Which was why he picked her up flowers when she was browsing shops, sat with her when she was drowsily making herself tea in the morning, had movie nights with her half asleep on top of him. There was a thousand more examples of his love, some that he was sure she didn't even understand because they wouldn't translate to a human.

Like the significance of him giving her his jacket when she was shivering from the wind, or the fact that he brought him to all his favorite places. He had promised to show her the universe and gone back when she had said no. One doesn't simply go back and insist on showing another the universe, and yet he still did. Had no other option at that point, already entranced in her charms. He was lucky she had said yes after the second try, there relationship would have been far rockier at first if he had had to kidnap her. He would have too, thrown her over his shoulder and carried her into the Tardis if it had been necessary. She needed to see and be aware of the amazing things out there, and he would be the one to show her. She had gone with him though, and had been there with him happily ever since.

They had a romance between them unlike one that had ever been heard of, and it sparked his hearts to look upon her shining face. Granted, love caused problems every now and again. As shown through the fact that he let her get away with just about anything she wanted. Wondering away from him to see if he would find her, flirting around to watch him grow jealous. She just wouldn't be Rose without those little traits. He let her get away with so much.

He had even let her touch his short cropped hair, an act that would have been treason back on Gallifrey. She had scrapped her nails again his scalp and he had nearly rolled his eyes back into his head. Not just for shock either, because it had felt so damn good. The perfect moment, besides the fact that they had been in the middle of London having ice cream. Scandalous and unashamed his perfect Rose was, feeling him up in public no less.

He should have put a stop to it, told her that he was proper and this was not something to do in public before realizing she didn't even know what the significance was. He could tell her that it would have been the same thing as her grabbing at a male human parts. No, not only would that have upset Rose, but she probably would never do it again. He needed her to do that again.

It took three weeks before he broke down and went to look for something again from his beautiful Rose. It was dirty to have this happen and not even have her knowing about it, sinful and innocent. He had complained of a headache when she had wanted to watch a movie. Whined and leaned against her like some kind of child; it was embarrassing for him to even act like that. Hundreds of years old and he reduced to begging for love and attention from the woman he had feelings for.

It wasn't her fault that she had no idea what he wanted from her. To innocent to see his drive, but he needed those hands on him more than anything. He had been so jealous of those around her, others that could take her away from him, and now he needed her. She was so caring, upset to hear about a headache that was bugging him. He almost felt bad tricking her, but couldn't back down from his goal at that point. It was already too late for that.

She scraped it his skull, rubbing with a practiced skill that made his mind want to explode from jealousy. Who had taught her this and why? Who would take advantage of his girl like this, in such an unheard of manner, taking her honor and treating her no more than a common _masseuse_. Made him sick at the same time that he reminded himself that he was doing the same thing. It was different, they were in love. One day, when she expressed the same desire towards him, he would gratefully repay her one hundred times over.

That day hadn't happened yet though, and he was growing increasing frustrated about it. He was sure that humans had heightened sex drives, and often thrived off of indecent acts. Why did Rose have such strong resolve? He certainly didn't as shown by their current situation. He had never felt this good in his life, pressing his face into his beloved's stomach. He joking called her an ape at time and they fought and sassed each other all the time, but this was more than certainly love.

Her fingers carding there way, rubbing and scrapping in a way that made him sure he was leaking brain cells out of his ears. He let out a groan and then immediately growled at his own incompetence. Rose, the lovely humanoid merely laughed and continued her movements. It went on for glorious hours before he was so relaxed and over sensitive, he had to drag himself away from her. This body was rude, strict, possessive, jealous and very protective; their personalities didn't quite match up and it was the greatest thing in the universe that she didn't seem to care.

He was selfish too, which was why he placed a peck on her lips with half closed and sleepy eyes. There was no way that his caring Rose would punch him away with his apparent tired state. Innocent, lovely, caring Rose; whom he gave the universe to and she hadn't even realized.

Yes, one day he would tell her. Tell her everything that he had done in all accounts. The war, the destruction and almost as important, everything about how far their relationship had actually gotten. But, for now he was going to slip into bed sated and loved. With her scent still embedded all around him and the memory of ghosted lips pressing.

It had all started with run, and the adventures they had been on since defined everything about the two of them. Friends, family, domestics, jealousy, frustration, love. Not particularly in that order either, but what they had was love all the same. _Fantastic._


End file.
